


Bad Dreams

by Deathraptor22



Series: Semi-Domestic Adventures [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Bad Dreams, Comfort, F/M, Gen, family cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathraptor22/pseuds/Deathraptor22
Summary: On a night where everybody has nightmares, Sam asks to sleep with her parents.





	Bad Dreams

Fox Mulder still didn’t sleep very much.  
And when he did, he was still usually in the throes of a nightmare, usually in the form of the flashback. Watching Samantha being taken, always a classic, being tortured by aliens, being tortured by the military. On super fun nights it was the people he loved in place of the person in peril, and all he could was helplessly watch. Tonight, it was a lovely combination of all of the above, one after another, after another.  
While Dana Scully did sleep regularly and was less prone to nightmares, tonight she was in the same state. Images flashed across her mine of drill-like devices coming at her, of being dragged across a floor by Satanists. Somehow it occurred to her that they never found that lady. Which meant she was still out there. They should probably do something about that.  
Mulder catapulted up in the bed in time to see Scully struggling in her sleep before her eyes flickered open.  
“You okay?” He asked.  
“Yeah,” Scully answered, “You?”  
“Yeah,” Mulder replied, “I’m okay.”  
However, as their hearts beated franticly, they were most decidedly not okay.  
That was when they heard the pitter-patter of little feet down the hall then Sam came into view. She was dressed in a set of pajamas with little teddy bears on it, clutching the arm of the little alien baby that Doggett had brought to the baby shower as a gag gift (along with a ton of diapers) and of course it became her favorite toy. She stared into the room, unsure of making her presence known.  
“What’s wrong, baby?” Scully asked.  
“I had a bad dream.” Sam explained softly, “Can I sleep with you?”  
“Of course.” Scully agreed.  
“Come on,” Mulder added, reaching out and helping Sam climb into the bed. Once she was in the bed the adults made a space for her and she burrowed down in the bed, covering the entry of her little body, including her head, with the blankets. She still seemed shaken from whatever had scared her in her dream.  
Mulder kissed her forehead. “It’s okay, honey. Nothing going to get you as long as you’re with us.” He put a reassuring hand over her side.  
Scully started rubbing small circles in her little girl’s back, singing softly, “Jeremiah was a bullfrog. He was a good friend of mine. I never understood a single word he said, but I helped him drink his wine. He always had some mighty fine wine, sing it…”  
Suddenly a small voice joined hers, “Joy to the world, all the boys and girls now….”  
Scully trailed off, actually chuckling a little. “Honey, this only works if I sing alone.”  
“Sorry.” Sam responded.  
As Scully continued to sing, Sam closed her eyes, and by the end of the song was snoozing soundly.  
“I think she’s back to sleep.” Mulder whispered across to her.  
“Good.” Scully replied, also in a whisper, “I think I’m gonna try that too.”  
“Do you need me to sing to you?” Mulder quipped.  
Scully gave him an amused smile. “I think I’m good.” With that, she laid her head down on her pillow.  
The adults scooted closer to other, embracing each other and their child, soon falling into a much more peaceful sleep. And there, in their cocoon of love, things were now most decidedly okay.


End file.
